The present invention relates to a cable guide device, and more particularly, to a cable guide device for an industrial robot, which can prevent cables mounted for operation of an industrial robot from being contacted with an outer surface of a robot arm.
Generally, an industrial robot includes an arm which relatively rotates, and a head which is mounted to a front end of the arm to hold various tools. In order to transmit or receive power and a control signal to/from the head, a plurality of cables, such as a power cable, a manipulation cable, a water cable and the like, are arranged along the outer surface of the arm.
Such cables necessary for operation of the industrial robot may obstruct the operation of the robot. To solve this problem, the plurality of cables are enveloped in a cable tube between the arm and the head, and the cable tube is arranged so as not to obstruct the operation within a radius of operation of the industrial robot, and then is connected to a system mounted behind the industrial robot.
However, when the head operates, the cable tube shakes and collides with the outer surface of the arm. Thus, the cables in the cable tube suffer damage.
Describing in detail, when the head operates, the conventional cable tube for an industrial robot suffers friction-induced damage due to contact with the outer surface of the arm and bending due to twist. The friction-induced damage and the bending occurring successively by the operation of the robot arm cause damage to the cables enveloped in the cable tube.